Herobrine's daughter part 3
by Mineraft-Loves-Lolanice
Summary: Crystal is in Steve's jail cell because he thinks she looks like one of Herobrine's demons... will Herobrine save the day once again? Find out!


**Author's note: Hey guys! people asked me to do part 3! So here it is! Enjoy and as always **

**leave a review and check out my you tube channel: kitty force! I have game plays and videos from:**

**Wizard101, Woozworld... and many more! Check it out :D thanks and as always read on!**

**Herobrine's daughter part 3 **

**(Crystal is in Steve's jail cell because he thinks she looks like one of Herobrine's demons)**

Crystal: Steve let me go...I can explain!

Steve: Be quiet demon! Hopefully I can defeat your master and you!

Crystal: Would you listen?

Steve: Shush demon! Or ill take you out now!

**(Crystal sighs and wishes she could have listened to her father)**

**(In the nether)**

**(Herobrine has a worried look on his face)**

Lisa: Herobrine, hunny she's probably fine!

Herobrine: She has not been home in over 4 hours!

Lisa: She is a big girl now...

Herobrine: **(Sighs)** I know...

**(One of the pig man quickly run up and now to Herobrine and Lisa and quickly speaks up)**

Pig man: Lord! Queen! A creeper proclaims to have seen your daughter locked up by Steve!

Herobrine: (Growls) Steve is dead!

Lisa: Hunny, just speak to Steve in a un-harming way!

Herobrine: Ill try **(goes through the portal)**

**(Meanwhile at Steve's jail cell)**

Steve: I cannot believe you got possessed by herobrine! But I have to kill you. What a shame. You were

probably a great person.

Crystal: Steve... listen...

Steve: I don't listen to Herobrine's demon freaks...

**(meanwhile somewhere in the Aether)**

**(Notch is sitting peacefully on his throne)**

**(A servant comes in quickly and bows before proceeding with his message)**

Servant: My god notch, you niece is captured by one of your human creations, Steve!

He is going crazy!

Notch: I am on a day off **(Mumbles)**

Servant But he threatens to kill her!

Notch: Day off **(Mumble again)**

Servant: But...

**(Before he can finish the message, Notch closes his eyes and snoozes on the throne. The Servant sighs**

**and decides to stop Steve himself.)**

**(in the forest)**

**(Herobrine is meet by mobs and they have a friendly chat)**

Creeper: Its Lord mighty Herobrine!

Herobrine: I need a army...

Zombie: We will serve you my lord! Your wish shall come true!

All mobs: We shall join you mighty lord!

**(Herobrine smirks and says to himself that he is sorry about going back on his promise to his **

**wife about hurting Steve)**

**(At Steve's jail cell)**

Crystal:Stop it!

**(Steve is hurting her)**

Steve: Where is your "Lord Herobrine" now?

Herobrine: Right here! **(comes in with a army of mobs at his side and he is angry)**

Crystal: Dad!

Steve: Wait.. He is your dad? What?!

Crystal: Steve please! Let me out! I don't want my dad hurting you!

Steve: I...You...He..Dad?

(Before Steve can say any more Herobrine comes along with his mobs and slices Steve's Neck.)

Steve: Stop.. My... Head...**(closes eyes falls and is knocks out.)**

**(Herobrine is about to stab Steve)**

Crystal: Dad..no! He misunderstood who I was! It was not his fault... Let him live!

Herobrine: Fine for you ill let him live... for now. But from now on ill stalk him and haunt him in his dreams!

**(Herobrine calls off army and they return to the forest)**

**(Notch's Servant runs up)**

Servant: You did it! You saved her! Good job! I wish Notch was here to see this...

Notch: But i am... **(appears with lightning around him)**

Herobrine: Notch! Glad you ?could be in the 3rd and final part!

Notch: The what, little bro?

Herobrine: Didn't you know this is the 3rd part of the story?

Notch: Really? This is a story?! Well I finish a story off good don't I?

**(Herobrine groans)**

Notch: Wait a second... Will the author add me in any more stories?

**(Crystal comes up)**

Crystal: Only if people post reviews about idea's of stories about you...

Notch: That would be fantastic if they did!

**(Crystal realizes something and looks at Herobrine panicky)**

Crystal: I guess I won't be here any-more..

Herobrine: Sorry kido... I guess this is farewell and goodbye

**(lisa comes up)**

Lisa: Ill be leaving too Herobrine...

Herobrine: What?! The Author better right a squeal or ill pay her a visit in her dreams and pull

her into this game and sic my mobs on her and watch her suffer a bloody gorey death!

Crystal: Dad, people need to review for ideas for a squeal...

Herobrine: If they don't ill pull them into this game to and stab them and wont let them escape. Ill also

eat there organs and watch them scream in pain and suffer!

Crystal: that pretty dark dad...

Notch: Has any reviewed about story's about me yet?

Servant: There is none there...

all: You should review for ideas for a sequel for this story.. **(Do it for Crystal, Servant, Lisa)** and idea's for a personal story about Notch!

**Me: Thank you all and goodnight**


End file.
